Discovering Kid Flash
by EuphoriaSpenesta
Summary: "I'm noone. It's like I've died and come back, only a part of me is still dead." Wally doesn't remember anything about himself, all his memories have been locked away deep inside. He must now journey to unlock them, one at a time. Rated T for Spitfire


**Read and Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>"What happend?"<p>

Dying is almost like having a strange nightmare, unreal and confusing.

"Kid!"

One is having a near eternity to see the world lopsided. A change of perspective on the world as it flips almost literally upside down. In this case, Wally could see his friends faces change slower than he had ever acchieved with superspeed. Yet the tears were already there, slipping across there rough features in painful streams of red and brown. It meant they had seen it happend before he even felt the pain. They were already being faced with death, that by the time they turned to watch the dark thought had been more real then imaginary. Everything was going to fast for them.

"Oh my god." Megan screamed, gulping.

Second, is thinking the strangest things before death actually comes. Wally was thinking about Artemis. His vision was going blurry, and his tongue was pushing around blood, yet the blonde archer was the last thing on his mind before his conscious almost slipped from his grasp. The way she treated him, the way she'd pretend not to notice him in battle, the times she had been oddly compassionate and not so snarky and sarcastic. Their first date was what his passing life had held onto in those moments, feeling as if he held on real tight he could keep them, even in the next life.

"Stay with us, Wally!" Robin was crying. He had never seen Robin cry. It only made the whole moment more surreal as the sky turned abberant colors, and the ground felt like a bed of dull knives.

"Kaldur to watchtower, Kid Flash is down and in need of immediate medical attention, I repeat Kid Flash is down."

"Oh god, Kaldur, they're not going to hear you," Artemis shouted, slashing the air in front of him. "We're lost in the middle of nowhere with no feed in or out. No one is going to beable to help us." Her and the boy wonder had broke down to their knees in front Wally, pressing hard against the speedsters abodemn. "No one is going to help, we have to do it ourselfs."

Wally meant to smile at the attempt, but choked instead. A pool of blood was now rising from his mouth, earning a scream from the Martian girl who was doing her best to help keep his guts inside.

* * *

><p><em>"We can handle this mission without you, Artemis."<em>

_"You sure, Wally? You'd probably get yourself killed out there without my help."_

_"Please, I'm Kid Flash, nothing can even touch me."_

_"Yeah, right."_

* * *

><p>"We're losing him!" Shouted Conner.<p>

"We need to apply more pressure." Robin ordered.

"I'll break him like a twig if I put on more weight, we need the watchto-"

"They aren't coming, for the last time!"

"...Is he going to die?" Megan gasped out.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know? Do I look a little to cookie cutter to you?"<em>

_"Chill out, dude, you'll do fine." Dick said, straigtening Wally's bowtie, that he thought was a little too much silk for him._

_He looked into the bedroom mirror above the same old dresesr he's had for 2 years, with all the scratches and missing knobs to show for it. He turned sideways, turned around to try and look at his back, looked at his front again all while messing with his silken red bowtie. Dick grimaced at the nervous speedster with a raised eyebrow._

_"I look so weird in a tuxedo." Said Wally, turning to look at his right side again._

_"You look fine." Dick said, swatting Wally's hands away from the now lopsided bowtie._

_"Maybe I should have gone for something less fancy for a first date."_

_"Shut up, dude." Dick laughed that notorius laugh that usually helped Wally chill out._

_Dick took a seat on the red-head's bed. After looking over the tuxedo one last time, he went to join his best friend. Looking around in silence, he observed the room that time had left behind. Small changes, such as Rock Band Posters, piles of clothes, and a spead of new sheets; besides that the bedroom looked the same it had for twelve years. Same "action figures"; same closet bursting with T-shirts and dress clothes he never wore; even the same glow in the dark stars tapped and glued to the ceiling above his door, hanging for dear life. It was as close to star gazing an eight year could get in the city._

_Seventeen years old, and his room had nothing to show for it._

_"Well, man, this is it," Dick heaved out a generic sigh. Same sigh Dick gave whenever he was in Wally's room. Probably out of digust._

_"What?"_

_"You're first date." Dick laughed. The raven haired boy layed back on the bed sideways, head just barely brushing the wall. His legs hung off the side of Wally bed. Dick had grow much taller, but not enough for his feet to touch the floor._

_"What! I've been on a bunch of dates."_

_"Like who? Your mom."_

_"No! Remember Gail Manners."_

_"Who's Gail Manters?"_

_"It's Gail Manners. I met her on a expedition with Aunt Iris, remember? The giants attacked. I've already told you this story. And Janet Heatherton, first girl I ever kissed."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Did you ever go on dates with them?"_

_Wally paused. Did he? He never got very serious with any relationship. Come to think of it, none of them were like Artemis. Artemis was just...Different._

_"Thought so."_

_"Wally, your date is here!" Shouted his mother from the bottom of the stairs. He blushed, realizing he would have to introduce his new girlfriend to the family. Why did there have to be a first for everything?_

_"Good luck, Flash Jr.."_

_Taking cautious steps down the carpetted stairway, like he was weaving though mines and barbwire. When he got to the front door of his house, he took a deep, greedy breath of air. The brass knob was already in his clutches before he even realized he had already unlocked it._

_"Wow, looking good, baywatch. But don't you think the tie is a bit much?"_

* * *

><p>"Wally, Wally. Stay with me, okay."<p>

He didn't know who was speaking. It didn't sound familiar, it sounded like a woman. Was it Artemis? Did she always sound so grown up?

"Ar-ty?"

"Don't talk."

"Arty. It is you."

"Of course it's me, dork, I've been here the whole time." Her retort sounded weak.

"You sound different."

"Don't talk, please. We're getting help, so save your strength."

"You sound nice."

Pain racked his body. He was getting lifted up by someone, but he lost his eyesight a while ago. The hands felt strong, yet gentle, as if being careful not to break him into a million pieces. He lolled his head to a chest much broader than any of his team-mates, more ripped, older. The chest of dino-saur body builder.

Someone grabbed his hand as the man began to walk slowly forward. Than he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Kid Mouth, would you just shut up and listen to Aqualad for once in your life?" Artemis fumed from behind the bush they were sharing. Her shoulder was close to brushing his own. She felt warm beside him. He rolled his eyes at her.<em>

_"I listen to Aqualad."_

_"Yeah?" She turned to look him in the eye, ready to read him like a human lie detector. "What did he just say?"_

_"Um, go in and kick butt?"_

_"No, he said watch Megan's back while she goes inside."_

_"Yeah, meaning 'kick the bad guys butts'."_

_"God, I hate you."_

_"I love you, too." _

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, this has been done before with everything. I bet there are a bunch of fan fictions just like this one. I wanted to write a spitfire story, and I tried to think of the cutest way to begin it. With death. Haha, just read.<strong>

**By the way, i freaking promise this won't be like the other sad and dying stories. I'm not saying all of them are alike, just that I will try not to be alike.**

**Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
